Rehabilitation of the ankle joint following skeletal or soft tissue injuries is facilitated by a structured and supervised strengthening, stretching, and range of motion exercise program. Rehabilitation is most effective when the exercise program can be periodically performed by the patient on a frequent basis, even as much as several times daily. Patient participation in the exercise program is usually increased if the patient can perform the exercises within the framework of his or her daily activities without the necessity of traveling to a special facility for ongoing supervision or specialized equipment. Thus, exercise programs are desirable which can be performed in the home or the workplace with safe, simple, and inexpensive equipment once the supervising physician or therapist has adequately structured and demonstrated the exercise program to the patient.
A number of devices are known which may be utilized in the performance of ankle rehabilitation exercises. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,635,932 to Dewees and 4,739,986 to Kucharik et al both show balance platforms on which the patient stands to kinematically exercise the ankle. Both devices are somewhat unwieldy for transporting which limits the ability of the patient to integrate an ankle exercise program using one of these devices into a daily routine, particularly when the patient is away from home. Furthermore, although the devices have safety control features, they are difficult to gauge by the patient. Thus, the patient runs the risk of aggravating the injury being rehabilitated when using the device in the absence of supervisory personnel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,938 to Smith is a much more simple and transportable device for exercising the leg than the above-described devices, but it lacks any controls for protecting the safety of a patient when being used. Thus, the device has little utility in a rehabilitation exercise program.
All of the above-described devices also suffer from the fact that they are narrow in their purpose, only providing for exercise of a limited number of muscle groups related to the ankle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,671 to Hagerman et al is a multi-functional exercise device, but still lacks the versatility to provide the full range of ankle exercises necessary for a patient undergoing rehabilitation from an ankle injury.
As such, a need exists for an ankle exercise system which has the versatility to enable a patient to perform a broad range of ankle exercises for full rehabilitation of an injured ankle without the necessity for constant medical supervision once a physician or therapist has initially structured the exercise program. A system is further needed which is portable for ease of transportation and use in remote locations. A system is needed which is simple to assemble as well as simple and safe to use by the patient. Finally, a system is needed which fulfills the above-recited needs, yet which is relatively inexpensive to produce and maintain.